Merry Fluxmas (Duncan X Kim)
by SkyWolf2014
Summary: Duncan wonders if Kim likes being around him, and she reassures him with a special Christmas gift.


**AN: Hello, happy holidays! Duncan/Kim Christmas story, I hope you all enjoy. Please, please, **_**please**_** read the AN at the end. It only benefits you ;) Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**-Swift**

Merry Fluxmas

Duncan

I was downstairs in Panda Labs just messing around with various things. Kim was out, she said that I stress her out too much. Sometimes I really do think she doesn't like me. Makes me sad really, we _used _to be good friends before she fell in the flux. She says that I don't care about it, didn't care about it until it affected me. Completely untrue. I locked her in her tower because…because I didn't know what would happen to her, and I didn't want to see her suffer. I spent those 100 days trying desperately to figure out how to fix it. When she got out, I was sad to see it had spread, but happy to see that she seemed to be her, and she was defiantly alive and "well".

When we moved away from the castle, I wanted to build an oriental place to make her happy, make her feel at home. Show her that I _do _care. That's about the time she started being mean to me. Saying how bad I was at building, and how stupid and irresponsible I am. And it hurt. Every day, every _word _hurt. But, it was another day spent with her. Another day she was alive. So, yes, it hurt, but I was happy. I can't tell you how proud of her I was when she landed on the moon successfully. You may have been thinking "Duncan, you nutter, why Kim? Why would you send her?" I sent her because I _knew _she could do it. I wanted to show her that I believed in her. I still do.

Once we moved again, I loved the idea of Panda Labs, loved it because she came up with it. Here, I gained hope again. She started asking me things, started figuring things out by herself. It made me proud, to see just how much she had improved. Yet, the flux still spread. Sometimes she woke up screaming from a dream, or she would freeze during the day, fear in her eyes. I've always wondered what she saw, what happened to her. Now I know. The flux shows you your worst fears. Countless times I've woken up after watching Kim die, froze during the day after her leaving me, telling me she hated me. But still I wonder, what does she see? Does the flux affect people differently? What are her fears? And the thought that frightens me the most. Are these dreams, or visions?

It's Christmas Eve, and I stared at the floor in defeat. I wasn't going to be able to give her the gift I wanted this year. To cure her. To _save _her. Even if it could only be one of us, it was going to be her. I headed upstairs to our room and looked out the window. Snow was coming down. Not heavily, but, slowly drifting down. I wondered where Kim was about now. Sjin's farm? The old Hole Diggers Base? Hannah and Nilsey's? The Castle Crater? The Moon? New Camelot?

I jumped when I felt fingers tickle my waist. I spun around and saw Kim standing there with her hands behind her back.

"Hi Duncan!" She said cheerfully.

"Hello…" I said suspiciously.

"I got your gift here, I'm just too excited to wait for tomorrow." She said holding out a small box.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it silly." She said.

I carefully lifted the top of the box of and a light green light started glowing.

"Kim, what is this?" I asked a bit frightened.

"Don't worry about that, let's just hope it works." She said watching the glow.

It continued getting brighter and I soon couldn't look at it anymore. I looked away from it at my arms. The green glow was traveling up my arms toward my face. I looked at Kim and the same was happening to her.

"Kim?" I said as the light exploded with a flash.

Small green particles were floating around before they disappeared.

"It worked…Duncan it worked!" She said running forward giving me a hug.

I hugged her back looking at my arms. They were clear, no flux. Kim's flux was gone, both her eyes brown again.

"How did you do that?" I asked, amazed.

"The reason I've wanted to do with witchery is because I knew there was a spell of purity. I've been working towards it for so long and I finally made it."

"I'm so proud of you Kim." I said hugging her again.

"I'm glad I got it done, I don't know how many more dreams of losing you I could take anymore."

"You dreamed of loosing _me_?" I asked shocked.

"Of course."

"I thought you didn't like me…" I said looking away from her.

"You're right, I don't like you."

_Ouch, that hurts._

"I-I love you." She whispered.

_Well that's better._

"Me?"

"Yes Duncan, _you_" she said poking my chest.

"Hmm, I dunno what to think…"

"Duncan!"

"What?"

"We both know how you feel." She said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're on about."

"I'm on about how you blush every single time I complement you."

I blushed at that moment.

"You see!"

"Fine, I love you to." I said.

She hugged me again. I kissed the top of her head.

LATER

Kim

I was lying next to Duncan in our room. He had coffee, hot chocolate for me, and we had been just, relaxing together. A little bit ago we lied down and I don't think either one of us wanted to get up. I cuddled a bit closer to him and closed my eyes.

"Merry Christmas Duncan."

"Merry Christmas Kim." He replied sleepily.

I began drifting off to sleep when I felt him wrap his arms around me. Best Christmas gift ever.

**AN: Well, that was my Christmas story for this year! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm putting it up early so I can ask this question. Do you want a New Year's sequel to this story? If not, name another Yogs Couple and I'll see what I can do. I know you all hear this from countless Youtubers, writers, singers, and so on, but…I wouldn't be able to do what I do without you guys! YOU all, are my Christmas gift 3. Anyways, I hope you all have a GREAT holiday and a happy new year and I'll see you later. BYEE! **

**-Swift**


End file.
